Rocket Raccoon
Vermin Rodent Hamster Trash Panda Triangle-faced Monkey Puppy Fox Little Rat Professional Asshole The Baddest of Baddests Stupid Fox Raboon Procyon Lotor Crabby Puppy (By Mantis) Scruffy Dog Talking Woodland Beast Rabbit and Sweet Rabbit Captain Dad (by Groot)}} |origin = Half-world |gender = Male |species = Genetically modified "raccoon" |hair_color = Grey |eye_color = Brown |family = Unnamed mother |love_interest(s) = Lylla |allies = Collector Lylla Rhomann Dey Irani Rael Garthan Saal † Iron Man Captain America Hawkeye War Machine Hulk Falcon Scarlet Witch Captain Marvel Ant-Man Black Widow Wong Winter Soldier Black Panther Shuri Okoye M'Baku Valkyrie Einherjar Aragorn Korg Miek Howard the Duck Wasp Pepper Potts}} |enemies = |powers_and_abilities = Enhanced Intelligence Enhanced strength Enhanced durability Enhanced Agility Master marksman Expert tactician Master Engineer Expert Pilot Muldilinguial |possessions = Hadron Enforcer |profession = Member of the Guardians of the Galaxy Bounty hunter (formerly) |affiliation = Guardians of the Galaxy |first_appearance = Guardians of the Galaxy |last_appearance = Avengers:Endgame |live_action = Sean Gunn (on-set actor) Oreo (movement and behavior) |voice = Bradley Cooper |nationality = |ethnicity = |dislikes = He hates being called a raccoon}}Rocket Raccoon (or simply known as Rocket) is one of the main characters in Guardians of the Galaxy and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Background Early life Before becoming a Guardian of the Galaxy, Rocket was taken from his family and was enhanced by the scientists on the world, Halfworld. However, they never cared what happened to their experiments afterwards. However, the years of abuse and repetitive genetic rewrite caused him, calling himself Rocket, to develop a vain and chaotic personality, driving him into becoming a gun slinging mercenary. Rocket's Nova Corps criminal record includes 13 counts of theft, 23 counts of escape from his incarceration, 7 counts of mercenary activity, and 15 counts of arson. Guardians of the Galaxy Guardians of the Galaxy Rocket makes his debut appearance in the 2014 film, Guardians of the Galaxy. He and Groot appear on Xandar, where Rocket spots Peter Quill, a young man who has a large bounty on him by his foster father, Yondu Udonta. Rocket and Groot attempt to kidnap Quill until they are fought by Gamora and arrested by the Nova Corps. The crew is sentenced to the Kyln, a high security prison. During their time there, Rocket threatened most of prisoners at the Kyln that none of them lay their hands on Peter Quill lest they go through them. Rocket also attempted to stop Quill from entering a conflict involving Gamora, who was threatened to being killed by Drax the Destroyer. After saving her, Gamora agreed to split the profits between her, Rocket, Groot and Quill in selling the orb to the Collector. The group are able to escape through Rocket's improvised plans. Rocket also makes a bomb out of parts from the Milano as they go to reach Knowhere. Finally arriving on the planet, Rocket was with Groot and Drax when they were betting on Orloni. However, the trio entered a major, physical fight. However, Quill calmed Rocket down with the thought of four billion units. Without Drax, Rocket went with Groot, Gamora and Quill while visiting the Collector, where they learn that the content in the orb is the purple Infinity Stone, Power. The Collector's slave, Carina tries to take the stone for herself; however, she is killed and causes an explosion. Groot takes Rocket and runs with him as Quill and Gamora went for cover. Rocket attempted to dissuade Quill and Gamora from giving the Power Stone to Nova Corps. At that time, Ronan the Accuser arrives, as does Quill's adoptive father, Yondu, who attempts to chase after him. However, Rocket joins Gamora and Quill by stealing the miners' mining pods. The trio fight the Sakaarans and Nebula, who shoots down Gamora's pod. Rocket, despite not wanting to see Gamora suffer, realizes that there is nothing they can do and urges Quill that they have to return to Knowhere, as the pods aren't meant to be out on space. However, Quill is not willing to see Gamora die in space. He goes to her and places his helmet on her head as Rocket yells for Quill to return to his pod, fearing that he will die in seconds. Yondu locates Quill and Gamora and brings them on his ship. Going back to Knowhere, Rocket proceeded in blaming Drax for Quill and Gamora getting kidnapped by the Yondu Ravager Clan. Despite this all, Rocket, Groot and Drax team up to rescue their friends off the Eclector by threatening to drive a wedge in the ship if Yondu didn't hand over their companions. Despite the odds, Rocket soon joins in on Quill's plan on taking the orb back, despite their chances. As Rocket helps the Xandarian pilots and the Ravagers fight Ronan by trying to stop the Dark Aster for landing. Ronan, however, kills the entire fleet. Rocket prevents the Kree maniac from killing his friends by running the M-ship through the ground, which knocks Ronan off his feet but knocks Rocket unconscious. Quill picks Rocket up and carries him to safety, where Groot forms a cocoon around his teammates. Rocket goes to Groot and asks in desperation why he is doing this. In his final moments, Groot gently reached to Rocket, who was crying, comforting him with "We are Groot." After recovering, Rocket found that Groot had been destroyed, sacrificing himself while protecting his friends. In anger, Rocket attempted to attack Ronan but he had been blasted away from the Power Stone. Quill distracted Ronan with a dance off as Drax and Rocket use what is left of the Hadron Enforcer and blast the Infinity Stone out of Ronan's hammer. Watching Peter take the stone and ripping him slowly apart, Gamora, Drax and Groot join hands with Quill in order to save him and kill Ronan the Accuser. After Ronan's death, Rocket holds a sapling from Groot and begins crying but he is comforted by Drax. He planted Groot's sapling with Rocket's criminal history expunged. Rocket joined his friends in the cosmos, with his new family and baby Groot reawakening. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Appearance Rocket comes from a species that resembles a Terran creature called a Raccoon. However, during dialogue, it is clear that he is not a raccoon from earth. Personality Abused by many scientists for many years, Rocket grew a cold and distant person who never showed a sign of weakness. However, he was emotionally attached to his friends. Personality Abused by many scientists for many years, Rocket grew a cold and distant person who never showed a sign of weakness. However, he was emotionally attached to his friends, who have been identified as the only family he ever had. The only person he had was Nebula, who had comforted him over their losses. By Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Rocket has also developed Quill's love of music, often playing it while also humming to the songs. This is further shown during their battle with the Abilisk, with Rocket rigging speakers to listen to tunes when they work. Powers and Abilities Rocket can drive a spaceship, even being as skilled as Peter and was about to drive the Milano and the Bennett. He is very intelligent that and is talented at getting out of hard places, having escaped twenty three different prisons all by himself. Rocket is a master marksman, being able to wield a gun and never missing his target. Appearances *Guardians of the Galaxy (film) *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 *Avengers: Infinity War *Avengers: Endgame *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Members Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 Characters